Rush to Judgment
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Flack/Angell. Spoilers for Rush to Judgment. I know it's been done, but this is my take on it.


So I've wanted to do this one for a long time…and I had the whole thing pretty much written when our other computer crashed…and I lost it. I just got around to getting it done so I hope you enjoy. It's from Rush to Judgment…what I think should have happened in the scene with Flack and Jess…and at the end of the episode.

Btw who else drooled over "Prey"? Cuz the Flack/Angell scene in that was HOT! Handcuffs anyone? Yea that was awesome :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY. The scenes from the show belong to the writers and the people who own CSI NY not me. I take no credit for writing them. I just borrowed them and tweaked them a little.

* * *

Jess growled in frustration as she pushed through the doors into the squad room, letting them crash hard against the wall. The slam of the doors added to the chaos of ringing phones and loud chatter of the room, but she ignored it all as she walked through. Her mind was on her interview with IA. It'd been going just fine 'til the guy brought up the fact that she and Flack were dating. She'd been shocked for a moment wondering how he'd found out, before telling him it wasn't any of his business and didn't pertain at all to what had happened. She didn't particularly care if people knew about them, but It pissed her off that IA tried to use their relationship against Flack; to make it look like she was covering something up to protect Don. She'd never needed to cover for him so why would she start now? They were both completely professional on the job and never let their personal relationship interfere.

Sighing she rubbed her temples, fighting off the headache tightening around her head. IA obviously thought her word was crap and they didn't believe anything she said to defend him which made Flack look guilty. It would kill him if they made him turn in his badge.

Spotting Flack, she headed over to talk to him propping herself on the edge of his desk.

He looked up from his crossword puzzle. "Say hello to the newest member of the rubber gun squad. I've been officially removed from active duty." He said bitterly.

She looked around the room furtively before leaning in to ask. "How do they know that we're seeing each other Don?"

"Who?"

"Internal affairs. I thought we were trying to keep this thing quiet. I didn't say anything to anyone and that only leaves you." She stared pointedly at him.

He shrugged unconcernedly. "People talk. They make assumptions."

She silently cursed his lack of concern. "Because of those assumptions now my word doesn't mean squat with IA." She hissed quietly, terrified that because of her IA would ruin Flack. "Who could've told them?"

"Look Jess I'm sorry, but I got bigger things to worry about right now than squad room gossip." He said coldly.

Jess's head snapped back in surprise at his words, hurt filling her eyes. "Right." She replied quietly before pushing away from his desk and striding away.

Flack mentally hit himself as he stood quickly and grabbed her arm. "Jess I'm sorry."

She shot him a glare and pulled her arm out of his grasp before turning on her heel. Taking two steps she stopped and whirled around again. "Just so you know." She hissed poking him hard in the chest. "I don't give a rat's ass about IA knowing…in fact it's nice to have finally it out in the open. The fact that it came out at the worst time possible in the worst situation and you're being an unfeeling jackass is what's pissing me off. Thanks so much for making me feel like I don't matter whatsoever." Spinning again she stalked away.

"Wait…Jess!" She didn't turn or react to the sound of his voice and he watched till she was out of sight. He sighed deeply and sat back down burying his face in his hands._ You're a dumbass Flack. She didn't do jack to you and you pretty much tell her you don't care how she feels...could you be more of an asshole?_

* * *

Later that evening…

Mac walked into the quiet, dimly lit precinct to see Flack at his desk putting things away and shuffling papers around. "You goin somewhere Don?" he asked.

Flack nodded as he shoved a pile of papers in a drawer. "Yep. There's no point in me hangin' around here pushing papers. It's not my style Mac."

Mac gave him a look of compassion. "You've been cleared. I just heard." He paused, watching relief fill Flack's face. "Want you to know I never doubted you."

"Thanks." He stared into space unseeingly for a moment. "You know for a long minute there it felt like everybody else did."

Mac handed him a file. "Todd Fleming's medical records show that he was prescribed an anti depressant eight months ago. When Sid did a screen for that particular drug he found more than ten times the recommended dosage in his system."

Understanding filled Flack's eyes. "Enough to cause the seizure."

Mac nodded. "Found an empty prescription bottle in his locker at school."

"I stood by the door while he got changed. That's the only time he was alone. God, what a waste." He said shaking his head.

"Seems to be a lot of that in this case." Mac started to walk away before turning back. "Don." He held out Flack's badge for him to take, watching as he stared at it gently running his fingers gently over the numbers. An idea popped into his head. "You know the rangers are playing tonight. We could catch the third period at the new sports bar on Lafayette." He suggested.

"I didn't know you liked hockey." Flack smiled as he clipped his badge onto his belt.

"I don't." Mac said matter of factly.

Flack laughed shortly, shaking his head as he thought for a moment. "I would Mac…but there's something I gotta take care of. I was an asshole to someone this afternoon and I gotta make things right."

Mac nodded in understanding, a slight smile on his face. "Has to do with Jess doesn't it?"

"How'd you know?" he asked astonished.

Mac slapped him on the back with a grin. "I'm a detective Don. Give me some credit. I've seen you guys together…there's something there that you'd only see if you were more than just partners. Plus she's the only woman you'd turn down beers and the Rangers for. I'd guess you have some groveling to do. " He laughed.

Red stained Flack's cheeks and he ducked his head. "You have no idea. I'll see ya Mac." He said as they shook hands before parting ways.

* * *

Jess headed to the kitchen in her comfy sweats and t-shirt searching for a snack. Opening the freezer she pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's with a smile. Grabbing a spoon she went back to her bedroom and crawled into bed, snuggling down under the covers with her snack and an old black and white movie on TV. She dug into the ice cream and watched the guy on the screen hand the woman flowers and she threw her arms around him, locking lips in a big romantic kiss. "See!" she grumbled pointing at the screen. "Guys don't do that in real life. They don't bring you flowers and they aren't all romantic and sensitive. Men are insensitive jerks who can't see past the end of their noses." She took another big bite of ice cream while glaring at the screen, but her romantic heart couldn't help sighing over the movie.

A while later she was so caught up in the movie that she jumped violently at a knock on her door. Sticking the spoon in the ice cream, she set it aside and got up to answer it. "I'm coming!" she shouted glancing at the clock as she passed through living room. "Who is here at freaking eleven o'clock at night?" Flipping the locks on the door she flung it open. Seeing who was on the other side she scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi." Flack held out a bouquet of beautiful yellow roses to her.

She stared at him without responding before slamming the door in his face and leaning back against it, arms crossed.

He sighed. "Jess." His muffled voice came through the door. "I'm sorry Jess. Please open the door."

She remained silent, willing herself not to open the door. He'd brought flowers…she loved flowers. _That's not fighting fair_. _No. _she sternly told herself. _You will not fall for such an obvious tactic._ _Such a romantic, lovely apology… yellow roses are I'm sorry roses. He made the effort… No! Don't fall for it. Men are jerks._

"C'mon Jess, don't make me do this out here. Let me in so I can apologize face to face." He pleaded. When she didn't answer he dropped his forehead to rest on the door. "I know I hurt you today and I wish t' God I could take back what I said. I've got no excuse for it. I was frustrated and angry…you were there and I took it out on you. I'm sorry Jess." He sighed deeply. "I was a jerk and I'm sorry that I made you feel like I don't care about your feelings. I do care. I care more about you than I've ever cared about someone else."

Jess sighed deeply hearing the ache in his voice. He sounded miserable. Opening the door she leaned against the jam for a moment, before stepping aside to let him in, shutting it quietly before turning to speak to him.

Watching him carefully she spoke softly. "You know…I wasn't worried about the fact that IA knows about us. Or that everyone knows about us." Her voice cracked. "I was worried that they wouldn't believe what I said…that they would just say I was covering for you and they'd decide that you did something to that boy. I was worried about you. I know what being a cop means to you. You bleed blue Donny and it would kill me if it was my fault-" She slapped a hand to her mouth, turning away from him to stifle her tears.

His eyes closed in shame as she started to cry. Now he felt like even more of an asshole. He moved to stand behind her gently grasping her shaking shoulders. "Jess."

She turned to him and even through her tears she could read the sorrow clearly in his deep blue eyes. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled him into a tight hug, hiding her face in his chest.

Flack buried his face in her hair, inhaling the lavender scent of her shampoo. Relief flooded through him to have her in his arms again. He realized how truly terrified he'd been of losing her over this. There had never been a woman in his life that made him feel this way. One who was his equal; a partner and friend. She was intelligent, funny, sexy, and athletic, strong and still feminine. She kept him on his toes, but also kept him sane. She made him happy…something he hadn't truly been in a long time. Suddenly he realized that he was in love with Jess and had been for awhile.

Tightening his arms he whispered softly. "I love you."

She stilled thinking she'd heard him wrong. "What?" she pulled back to look at him.

Framing her face gently he looked tenderly into her eyes. "I love you Jess."

Openmouthed she stared at him, unable to believe her ears. But she could read the truth of his words shining clearly at her from the depths of his beautiful eyes. Covering her mouth with a shaking hand, tears filled her eyes again. "Oh Don." Throwing her arms around his neck she pressed her face into his neck. "I love you too."

A huge grin spread across his face at her words and he wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her in the air to spin her around. Setting her back on her feet he kissed her exuberantly before letting go to hold the flowers out to her. Taking them she buried her face in the fragrant blossoms. "Thank you Donny. They're beautiful…you've never brought me flowers before. I love them." She kissed him on the cheek. "How did you know I love yellow roses?"

He shrugged embarrassed. "I remember you sayin' once that you love yellow flowers, especially yellow roses."

"That's so sweet. I can't believe you remembered." She sniffed them again before heading to the kitchen for a vase. Filling it with water she arranged the flowers and set them on the kitchen table, running her hand over one of the buds lovingly.

Flack watched her arrange the flowers, considering how she could be so feminine and girly at times and yet still very tough and strong. Moving behind her he wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "I love you Jessie. Forgive me for hurting you." He mumbled into her neck, placing a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin just below her ear.

Turning in his arms she stood on her toes and kissed him gently. "I love you too." Leaning back to look at him she laid her hand on his cheek gently, watching him lovingly as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "I forgive you Donny." Her other hand gently rubbed up and down his back, soothing away the frustration, anger, and pain from the day. "You know what I wanna do?"

He opened his eyes to look at her questioningly. "I wanna curl up on the couch with you and forget all about everything that happened today. Find an old black and white movie to watch…"

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Linking their hands she pulled him to the couch and so he could lay down. Crawling over him she laid between his body and the couch, an arm and leg draped over him, her head tucked under his chin. He rubbed her back, gently combing his fingers through her long, soft hair.

Turning the TV on she found an old movie that looked good. Snuggling down farther she pulled a blanket over them both, tucking it in around them both. She sighed in contentment her eyelids heavy, the steady beat of his heart lulling her quickly to sleep. He smiled gently at her sigh, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he listened to her breathing deepen till she slipped into sleep. As he slowly drifted away he sent up a short prayer of thanks that he hadn't royally messed up the one good thing in his life.

* * *

A/N: thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it cuz it took me forever to get out. It was quite painful actually. Just did not want to come out the way I wanted it to. So please review and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews :D So please take a moment and click that little green button! Thanks so much!

Also I don't know if yellow roses really are apology roses…but I thought they'd be a great color for an apology…so if they aren't well then I made that up lol :D


End file.
